The Kaitlin Chronicles
'The Kaitlin Chronicles '''is a live-action and CGI mix show that airs exclusively on The Phineasnferb Channel. It is produced by Uptown Productions, which also works on ''The Thundermans ''on Nickelodeon, and Warner Bros. Television. The animation is done by OuiDo Productions, who also works on ''Sonic Boom ''on Cartoon Network. The show premiered on Thanksgiving Day 2015. The show focuses on a young girl named Kaitlin who goes on adventures through high school with her friends and other students throughout her school. The show was cancelled in April 2019 due to production issues. Seasons The show had five seasons. The first season will include 26 episodes, the second season has 32 episodes, the third season has 28 episodes, the fourth season has 30 episodes, the fifth season has 36 episodes. The show was cancelled after Season 5 due to production issues. Season 1 To celebrate the premiere of the show, the network aired new episodes all week during its premiere week. The show was already a huge success after that week. This season will contain an hour-long season finale. Season 2 This season alone will contain three one-hour long specials. These will be a Halloween special, a special where Kaitlin becomes in charge of the school, and a season finale where Kaitlin's friends desert her. In addition, there will be a separate special from the series focused on a crossover with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series that will air in the summer called "Kaitlin at the Olympics". Season 3 Based on the Season 2 hour-long finale, the third season was confirmed. The season will contain two hour-long specials: a musical and a cartoon crossover season premiere. There will also be a two-part season finale. Season 4 Shockingly, the season three finale hints at a fourth season, thus confirming the fourth season. This season will contain 30 episodes. There will be two hour-long specials, and a two part special. The hour long specials will be about the 100th episode and when Kaitlin and Savannah go on an adventure around the world and the two-parter will be a space adventure. Season 5 Season 4 was intended to be the final season of the show, but due to high fan demand and popularity, the show was renewed for a fifth season. The season will have 40 episodes, making it the longest season in production thus far. This was originally confirmed to be the final season of the show. This is the first season that contains episodes that don't premiere on a weekly basis. The season will contain three hour-long specials. One where the gang climbs Mount Everest, a beach party special, and a graduation season finale. [[The Kaitlin Movie|''The Kaitlin Movie]] A TV movie based off of The Kaitlin Chronicles ''was a definite plan from the producers. This movie was originally set to premiere with the season two premiere episode "Immortal", but was pushed to premiere halfway through season two. A sequel is planned to premiere on March 19, 2017. It was originally planned to premiere in mid-Season 4, but got pushed to mid-Season 3. ''Kaitlin's Cuts A Kaitlin Chronicles ''animated spin-off was created for more of the animated show viewers. The spin-off is called ''Kaitlin's Cuts. ''It is a series of five-minute animated shorts that are based off the original series. These shorts began airing halfway through the first season. They premiered after the episode "Driving Gone Wrong." [[Kaitlin at the Olympics|''Kaitlin at the Olympics]] This TV special will air separately from the series itself. It will be a crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series and will take place in Rio, the home of the 2016 Summer Olympics. The special aired on June 24, 2016. Coincidentally on the same day of the release of ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''on Wii U. [[Kaitlin's Elimination Island|''Kaitlin's Elimination Island]] Another Kaitlin Chronicles ''spin-off. After the cancellation of ''Kaitlin's Cuts, Uptown Productions decided to attempt another spin-off. It is a game show similar to Survivor ''and ''Total Drama Island. This spin-off premiered after the episode "Biology Buddies". Merchandising A number of products based off the Kaitlin Chronicles ''were released. DVDs * ''Kaitlin Chaos!: A DVD that features the first six episodes of Season 1 (January 14, 2016) * Hot Times In High School: A DVD that features the next six episodes of Season 1 (March 20, 2016) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete First Season: A DVD featuring all 26 episodes from Season 1 (June 27, 2016) * Kaitlin at the Olympic Games: The DVD release of "Kaitlin at the Olympics" (July 20, 2016) * Jarrett Jamboree: A DVD that features 3 episodes: "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch", "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills", and "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" (July 20, 2016) * The Kaitlin Movie: The DVD release of "The Kaitlin Movie." Includes 5 bonus episodes: "The Hardest Test Ever", "Green With Envy", "When the Going Gets Rough", "Twitter Trouble", and "Camping Gone Wrong" (September 8, 2016) * Me and My BFFs: A DVD that features 6 episodes: "Graduates Among Us", "Oh So Serious", "Biology Buddies", "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis", "Fly Away", and "Stuck In A Ditch" (December 31, 2016) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete Second Season: A DVD featuring all 32 episodes from Season 2 (January 12, 2017) * The Kaitlin Files: A DVD featuring six episodes: "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch", "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!", "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge", "A War You Can't Even Win", "Piles and Piles of Papers", and "The Legend of Savannah" (March 27, 2017) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete Third Season: A DVD featuring all 28 episodes from Season 3 (July 4, 2017) * Kaitlin Calamity!: A DVD that features 6 episodes: "She Speaks The Truth", "Pirates of the High School", "Immortal", "Banished From School", "The Man With Two Kaitlins", and "Savannah's Ballad" (July 22, 2017) * What Are Friends For: A DVD that features 8 episodes: "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!", "Green With Envy", "Camping Gone Wrong", "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon", "Super Kaitlin!", "Kaitlin and the Sports Car", "Take Me As You Are", and "Ball Up" (December 17, 2017) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete Fourth Season: A DVD featuring all 30 episodes from Season 4 (March 2, 2018) * Emma's Picks: A DVD featuring an episode from each season (5 episodes): "Spring Has Sprung?", "Kaitlin and the Sports Car", "Just Use Your Imagination", "Ball Up", and "Where's Tori When Ya Need Her?" (May 1, 2018) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete Fifth Season: A DVD featuring all 36 episodes from Season 5 (August 4, 2018) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete Series: A DVD boxset containing every episode of the show (September 30, 2019) Books * The Kaitlin Comic: A graphic novel that adapts "High School Troubles" and "The Story About Katie" (December 18, 2015) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol 2: A graphic novel that adapts "Shining Like a Diamond" and "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" (January 27, 2016) * Heating Up In High School: A chapter book that adapts "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" and "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" (February 7, 2016) * Kaitlin Saves The Day!: A chapter book that adapts "Pirates of the High School" and "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" (May 7, 2016) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol 3: A graphic novel that adapts "When the Going Gets Rough" and "Maddie Needs A Little Love" (June 20, 2016) * Summer Fun: A chapter book that adapts "Summer Is Here!" and "Beach Day" (August 4, 2016) * The Kaitlin Movie Junior Novel: A junior novel that adapts ''The Kaitlin Movie'''' (August 29, 2016) * ''The Kaitlin Comic, Vol. 4: A graphic novel that adapts "Immortal" and "The Trouble With Maddie" (September 23, 2016) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol. 5: A graphic novel that adapts "You Give School A Bad Name" and "Biology Buddies" (November 12, 2016) * Trouble Brewing: A chapter book that adapts "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" and "A Different Type Of Culture" (December 4, 2016) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol. 6: A graphic novel that adapts "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" and "A Dramatic Turn" (January 20, 2017) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol 7: A graphic novel that adapts "Snow Day" and "A War You Can't Even Win" (March 3, 2017) * Have A Blast!: A chapter book that adapts "Just Use Your Imagination" and "Sucked Into The Video Game" (May 10, 2017) * Don't Get Schooled: A chapter book that adapts "Banished From School" and "When It Isn't Raining" (October 10, 2017) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol. 8: A graphic novel that adapts "Crime" and "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!" (December 17, 2017) * Troubled Times: A chapter book that adapts "Kaitlin and the SAT Crisis" and "Dream On" (March 7, 2018) * Kaitlin's Guide To Beating Evil: A "guide" about being a superhero like Kaitlin, referring back to many episodes (May 1, 2018) Video Games * The Kaitlin Chronicles (video game): A video game adaption of the hit TV show. Released on Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. (February 12, 2016) * Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series (March 17, 2016) * ''The Kaitlin Movie (video game): A video game adaption of the movie (July 30, 2016) * ''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games'': A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series (November 15, 2016) * ''Kaitlin Boom: Rise of Shannon: A video game based off of the crossover special "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" and has elements from Sonic Colors, Sonic Lost World, and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Released for Wii U exclusively'' (December 3, 2016) * [[Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin + Soccer Stars at the Olympic Games|''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin + Soccer Stars at the Olympic Games]]: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series and [[Soccer Stars|''Soccer Stars]]'' (March 7, 2017) * [[Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin + Soccer Stars at the Olympic Winter Games|''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin + Soccer Stars at the Olympic Winter Games]]: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series and [[Soccer Stars|''Soccer Stars]]'' (October 15, 2017) * [[Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games|''Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games]]: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series (December 31, 2017) * [[Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Games 2|''Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Games 2]]: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series, and essentially a successor to [[Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games|''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games]]'' (April 1, 2018) * [[Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games 2|''Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games 2]]: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series, and essentially a successor to [[Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games|''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games]]'' (October 20, 2018) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Kaitlin's Final Stand: An original Kaitlin game, tying into the show's finale. Released on Nintendo Switch and PS4 (July 20, 2019) Apps * Kaitlin's Dash Chronicles: An endless runner based off of The Kaitlin Chronicles (December 22, 2017) Clothes * Kaitlin T-shirts, sweatshirts (January 5, 2016) * Kaitlin tennis shoes, tank tops (June 1, 2016) * Kaitlin, Katie, Savannah, and Maddy Halloween costumes (October 1, 2016) * Kaitlin snowpants, snow boots, winter hat, scarf (November 16, 2016) * Second line of Kaitlin T-shirts (September 30, 2017) * Kaitlin Snapbacks (March 11, 2018) Toys * Kaitlin plush toys: Series 1: Kaitlin, Katie, Shannon, Savannah, Emma B., Maddie W. (December 3, 2017) * McDonald's and Kaitlin Collab: The Kaitlin Chronicles ''Happy Meal toys (January 2, 2018) * Kaitlin plush toys: Series 2: Austin, Jarrett, Melvin, Olivia, Armageddon, Laura (January 20, 2018) * Kaitlin plush toys: Series 3: Maddie M., Emma H., Dan, Albert, Kyle, Kaitlin's brother (March 1, 2018) * Kaitlin action figures: Series 1: Kaitlin, Savannah, Shannon, Katie, Melvin, Albert (April 23, 2018) * Kaitlin plush toys: Series 4: Irving, Anna W., Anna J., Alison, Alec, Macy (May 4, 2018) * Kaitlin action figures: Series 2: Emma H., Laura, Dan, Alec, Gary the Great, Armageddon (May 25, 2018) Food * Kellogg's Kaitlin Chronicles fruit snacks (March 2, 2016) * General Mills: Kaitlin Crunchies cereal (September 7, 2016) * Toll House: Katie's Cookies (October 24, 2016) * Minute Maid: Kaitlin Juice (February 3, 2017) * McDonald's and Kaitlin Collab: Kaitlin McGriddle, Kaitlin Quarter Pounder, Katie Shake, Jarrett's Extreme Dipping Sauce (January 2, 2018) Music * [[The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 1|''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 1]]: A CD containing all the songs heard in the first season (May 3, 2016) * The Kaitlin Movie Original Soundtrack: The soundtrack from ''The Kaitlin Movie'', containing 32 tracks (July 30, 2016) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 2'': A CD containing all the songs heard in the second season (January 2, 2017) * ''Kaitlin and Katie's Picks'': A CD containing 30 song covers by the Kaitlin cast (February 11, 2017) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical Original Soundtrack'': The soundtrack from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical'''' (March 14, 2017) * [[The Kaitlin Movie 2 Original Soundtrack|''The Kaitlin Movie 2 Original Soundtrack]]: The soundtrack from ''The Kaitlin Movie 2'', containing 30 tracks (March 16, 2017) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 3'': A CD containing all the songs heard in the third season (July 1, 2017) * ''Kaitlin and Katie's Picks 2'': A CD containing 30 song covers by the Kaitlin cast (October 5, 2017) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 4'': A CD containing all the songs heard in the fourth season (January 16, 2018) * ''Kaitlin and Katie's Picks 3'': A CD containing 34 song covers by the Kaitlin cast (March 23, 2018) * ''The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 5'': A CD containing all the songs heard in the fifth season (June 1, 2019) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: All the Songs: A CD set containing every single song from the show (September 4, 2019) Misc. * Kaitlin and Katie backpack (December 10, 2017) * Kaitlin and friends lunchbox (December 10, 2017) * Kaitlin, Alison, and Lexie clock (December 26, 2017) * Hosley radio (January 4, 2018) * Kaitlin greeting/birthday cards (May 1, 2018) * Kaitlin and Savannah beach set (June 1, 2018) Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles Category:TV Shows